A New Kind Of Nightmare
by Brooklynnx
Summary: When SpiderMan meets a young girl named Brie, he realizes that she is a mutant & wants to help her, even though she denies it. He brings her to the XMen who try to help her progressing mutation. But as she gets worse it seems that no one knows what to do.
1. The Daily Bugle

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the featured Marvel characters, but I did create the character Brie. She's mine :_

_

* * *

_

_The Daily Bugle._ Its just your basic forty-six story office building: deadlines to fill, coworkers you don't know, and a boss that is _anything_ but the ideal role model. The boss was J. Jonah Jameson. _I'm sure you've heard of him. _

Jameson was the publisher and editor-in-chief of one of New York's least respected newspapers. He was so bent on destroying Spider-Man that sometimes he lost sight of what was best for his own paper. But this reputation-ruining hothead was in fact Peter's boss, and he did hold him in high esteem. What Jameson thought of him, however, was another matter entirely.

"Parker! Where's Parker?" Jameson's voice carried through the office.

Peter gulped as he entered the musty office. It smelt of cigar smoke and the air was thick. The walls were lined of front-page editorials and articles that Jameson had written in the 'old glory days' when he was a reporter.

"Mr. Jameson, sir. You rang?" Peter addressed his boss. His famous mustached square head was looking out the window. He threw his cigar down into the streets below and lit a fresh one as he turned to the freelance photographer. "Parker! What do I pay you for, remind me."

"Is that a trick question?" Peter asked.

"PARKER!" Jameson hollered, not appreciating the boy's sense of humor.

"I'm a photographer, sir." Peter sighed.

"_EEER! Wrong_ answer, thanks for playing, _buh-bye!"_

"What do you mean?"

Jameson threw a rival paper at Peter from across the desk. Then another. Then another. The desk was covered with newspapers and Peter peered down at each one.

"Obviously I_ don't_ pay you for photos, because we're the only paper in this _frigging_ city that doesn't have _Spider-Man_ on the _front page_!"

Peter rubbed a bruise on the back of his neck. "Ha. Sorry, Mr. J."

"You're normally in the middle of this action!"

"I _was."_ Peter grumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Oh. Nothing." Peter looked at one of the front pages that was framed on the wall, ignoring Jameson's rant. The framed newspaper was the first-ever editorial ever done by J.J.J. on Spider-Man. Peter had gotten an excellent shot of Spider-Man climbing up a building, his eyes looking straight at the camera. It had been Peter's first time getting a photo on the front page.

Peter pointed to the picture. "Nice work on my part, eh?" He had not realized that he had interrupted Jameson.

"Sure, kid. But that was back then. Now I barely get a picture of two broads walking their dogs from you."

"You want me to take a picture of old ladies and their dogs?"

"My point _is_, that photo you did on the wall is different from this compelte crap you're handing me now! How am I to prove my point what this maniac is really up to when your photos only show one side of the situation, if they show a side at all!?"

Peter frowned. "I'm...sorry?" he didn't understand. His photos were the same as always! What was he going on about?

Jameson sat back in his black leather swivel chair, his feet on his desk, and puffed on his cigar. "Spider-Man is a criminal! A crook! And your photos used to back that up!"

Peter shrugged. "Okay then. Uh, I actually developed Spider-Man, in action, fighting Doc Ock. Maybe you can use some of them in the way you want to…?"

Peter threw the file on his desk. Jameson fumbled through it. "Get outta my office, Parker! Get me more photos!"

Peter nodded and went out the door. Jameson always lectured him on how to take better photos, but he couldn't help but feel that this time it was different from his everyday If-You-Screw-This-Up-You're-Fired routine.

Peter passed Betty Brant, the secretary outside Jameson's office. She was listening to the radio intently, her ear up to its speakers.

"Hey, Betty." Peter smiled.

"SHH! No! Hey, Mr. Jameson! Listen to this!"

Jameson ran out his door and silenced the room. Running over to the radio, he pushed Betty out of the way and turned the volume up.

The voice coming from the speakers said:_ "The escaped criminal commonly known as Electro is rampaging around Times Square with over one million dollars stolen from a bank earlier today…"_

Mr. Jameson clapped to get everyone's attention. He stood on Betty Brant's desk, crumbling some papers she had been working on. Peter saw the look in Betty's eyes that she wanted to push her boss right off.

Mr. Jameson yelled: "Okay! I want my news team out there! Brock—you get out there! Sorry, Parker, I need good shots of this one."

"Mr. Jameson, can I at least try?" Peter said, ignoring his snickering rival Eddie Brock who moved from behind.

"Knock yourself out." Jameson said, throwing his hands up and getting off the desk.

Everyone rushed about, getting their supplies and preparing to cover the story of the latest escaped supervillain.

Little did they know that Peter was already on his way, wearing his trademrk red-and-blue tights. He sighed as he followed a line of police cars with their sirens wailing. Jameson had really given him a beating today. It wasn't bad enough that he sold pictures of his own alias Spider-Man and the fact that they were used to ruin his reputation, but now the man who used the photos was telling him they weren't good enough. Sheesh.

Oh well. Beating the tar out of Electro would make him feel better. It always did...


	2. Staning On The Rooftops

New York City. _Ya gotta love it._ It truly seemed to be the greatest city in the world--because only the greatest city had costumed lunatics flying around with deadly abilities. And Electro was no exception.

Electro, alias Max Dillon, was notoriously stupid. After failing miserably at his attempt to become an electrical engineer, being told that he was not smart enough, took a job instead at a power company. When a freak lightning incident changed him into a human battery, he took the name Electro and started his life of crime. The first time Spider-Man and Electro fought Spider-Man was nearly killed Spider-Man was nearly killed when he touched the electrically charged supervillain.But in the end he short-circuited Electro with some rubber gloves and a firehouse. This, of course, not helping Electro's reputation of idiocy. But Electro was a force of nature, and one of Spider-Man's most powerful enemies. He could blow up an entire city block for no reason at all without breaking a sweat.

At at this very moment he was jetting himself upwards with his electric currents, seemingly flying, with bags of stolen loot. He soared over a mass of unsuspecting heads in his green jumpsuit which had yellow bolts of lightning running down them, along with a seemingly ridiculous starfish mask. One of these unsuspecting heads being a mutant-in-denial.

Brie Taylor did not want to be a mutant, and, therefore, she was not a mutant. She merely had...minor episodes which were very out of the ordinary. But she was not a mutant, no. She was not one of those freaks that people ran away from, screaming. And as she looked up she saw a man that just might as well be a mutant. Electro.

Unfortunately, Brie was in one of those wrong place, wrong time situations, as Electro knew the police were gaining, with them a certain friendly neighborhood super hero who he had wished to have brutally murdered for a long time now. So, not necessarily panicking, but more of making a strategic move, Electro knew that he needed a hostage.

Electro was not normally a hostage-taker kind of guy. He just liked blowing things up and incinerating people. But that wouldn't help him escape at the moment. And he saw a tall, black-haired teenage girl with emerald eyes. Needless to say, it was Brie.

He landed on the ground a few feet in front of the girl and pointed a finger at her. "I'll fry you right now if you don't do what I say!" he shouted at her. Brie backed away, gulping. She knew who this guy was. You couldn't be a New Yorker and not know who this guy was. Brie nodded, and the man grinned and told her to move it, which she did. The man told her to climb a nearby fire escape ladder, making her way to the roof, and that if she tried anything funny he'd zap her. Brie was not stupid, and therefore did not try anything funny. She just climbed the ladder.

When she reached the top Electro kept his hand pointed to her back, very close to touching her but not just there yet. Brie felt beads of sweat trickling down her face. This was the first time Brie had even seen a supervillain, and now she was basically dead. A police helicopter jutted by, police cars parked and their officers with their weapons drawn. Electro smiled. All too perfect. He'd push the girl off and run for it--or maybe that was too rash. But had hadn't killed anyone in a while--no, this was not time to murder someone, it was time to escape.

Brie peered over the edge of the rooftop. _Whoo, that's high. Okay, _she told herself,_ do not panicking. Panicking will not help the situation. Think...think..._

But someone thought for her, and someone acted.

She didn't turn around until she heard the oof! sound, and then the sounds of a brawl. She was afraid to see what had happened, and if she'd be fried to a crisp as soon as she turned around. But she was perfectly safe, because Electro was busy fighting something--it was too fast for her to see clearly what it was. It was just a red-and-blue blur, punching Electro and dodging his deadly blasts of electricity. That's when she found the words to finally speak: "Spider-Man."

Brie blinked several times, trying to remember how her frozen legs worked again. Thinking quickly, Brie grabbed the two bags of stolen loot Electro had put down to fight Spider-Man and ran for the ladder from which she came. Police officers quickly swarmed at the bottom, and when Jillian touched ground she almost bent down and kissed it. The police officers took the bags from her and hurried her over, out of harms way.

Brie knew that Electro had spotted the empty space where his money had been, as she heard him scream out in rage. There was a bright flash of light, and Spider-Man was thrown off the roof, his arms and legs waving in the air. He shot a web, which missed the building he had been aiming for, and crashed on the hood of a police car. He moaned in pain, his body seeming to sizzle. Brie didn't move. She wanted to run in the other direction, but she didn't move.

Then she bent down, trying to catch her breath. The world seemed to spin, and she felt a sharp pain all over her body. She twitched and went on her knees.

_No...not here..._

She felt as if a million blades protruded from her body, and she felt her limbs quake and her eyes burn, her hair grow, her spine bent. People standing by her grabbed her, asked her if she was okay, while others backed away in fear. Brie stopped shaking after a time, and opened her eyes, seeing the world in black and white.

She could feel all the eyes upon her. All of them...they thought she was a freak...they were scared of her...no! She cried out, but it was heard as a long howl. She stood on four padded paws, looking at the priceless faces that stared down at her. It wasn't everyday that someone changed into a wolf before their very eyes, so she really couldn't blame them.

Something in the back of her mind yelled at her, telling her to jump out and fight. _Show them what you can do!_ the voice snarled. Brie, now in the guise of a beautiful gray wolf, pounced a distance that no normal animal her size could ever jump. She jumped over the heads of the crowd and trotted over to the police car where a moaning super hero lay.

She saw out of the corner of her eye Electro, standing on the rooftop, aiming his hand at the delirious hero resting on the car hood. Brie acted quickly, jumping into the action and grabbing the costumed man, tugging him off the hood of the car, seconds before a blast of light incinerated it. Brie looked at Electro, who looked back. He then suddenly seemed to remember his entire reason for pulling this dramatic act, and he started to run.

Brie used the tip of her nose to nudge Spider-Man, whose mouth had started to form words that described his pain--they were more like groans and grunts rather than words.

"Are you okay, Spider-Man?" she asked.

He looked up, saw that the voice had come from a wolf, and jumped back, crying out. Brie's little wolf ears drooped.

"You--did you just talk?"

She sighed. "Yes." she mumbled.

"What the...jeez. And I thought the Howard the Duck was the last straw!" he then remembered what had just happened. He bent down and patted her head. "Thanks for saving me."

Brie shook herself free. "Don't pet me! I'm not a dog!"

"Uh..."

She growled. "Look, thanks for saving me on the rooftop, but I--"

"Rooftop...? Wait, hold on a second! You're telling me that _you're_ the girl Electro held hostage?"

Brie gave a sad nod. She knew what he was thinking:_ freak. _

"Wow. Sorry, wasn't expecting that..."

"Yeah." Brie had enough of being the center of the freak circus and turned to leave. She ran through the crowd of people, all a lot taller than she, and she took her route down a back alley, pausing once she knew she was finally alone. She sat down, her fluffy tail wagging to and fro. She tried to change her guise.

"Come on!" she yelled out loud. "Change back! Change..." she focused all her energy on her body, telling her mind to change herself back to normal again. That's when someone touched her furry shoulder, startling her. She turned around and nearly bit his hand off.

_"Yow!_ Easy!"

"Spider-Man? What do you want?" Brie snapped.

He looked down at her, unsure of whether to remain standing or crouch to her eye level. He decided to crouch. "I just...never met a talking wolf before. A talking duck, _yes,_ but wolf, _no."_

"Yeah, well, one more thing checked off your to-do list. Look, I just don't feel comfortable talking to you like this. I'm trying to change back, but--"

"Wait. What do you mean, _trying? _You can't change back whenever you want?"

Brie suddenly realized she had said to much. She didn't want anyone interested in her, and she didn't want Spider-Man to figure out that something was wrong. She snarled, showing her white, long teeth. "I mean...no, I--what's it to you, anyway?"

"I can't be curious?"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Then its a good thing cats have nine lives." Spider-Man replied. He batted away the cliched simile. "I could tell something was wrong. You didn't _want _to change into a wolf, did you? No, don't bother answering. I could tell by your face. Look, if your mutation is progressing, then--"

_"What did you just say?"_ Brie yelled.

Surprised by her tone, Spider-Man answered: "I'm sorry, I just assumed you were a mutant."

"I am not a mutant!_ I am not!"_ Brie cried, and she decided to take off down the alleyway, hoping that Spider-Man wouldn't follow.


	3. A Visit

Brie had been in the middle of her run when she finally changed into what she described as "normal". Why were her...episodes acting up lately? Why wasn't it following the pattern, like they used to? Now she changed into this wolf-thing when she didn't want to, and it took her extra strength and extra focus to change back.

Brie Taylor found her apartment in Chelsea and opened the door with her key. Her Mom was in the kitchen, cooking up some dinner, and her Dad was reading the newspaper. Her Brother was probably locked up in his room playing his XBOX 360.

Brie said as she kicked off her shoes: "I had another episode today."

Both her parents turned to face her, their expressions grave. Brie had decided to confide in them, because if her episodes ever got to a point where she needed medical help, her parents should know about it so they could help her. But that didn't change the fact that they found it strange.

"Did you, now?"

"Yeah. I was also taken hostage by Electro and saved by Spider-Man."

"What?! Oh God! Are you okay?" Her Mom ran over to her, her Dad stood from the couch.

"I'm fine. Except Spider-Man thinks I'm a mutant."

"Well, we don't know exactly what's going on, yet. You didn't snap at him, did you?"

"Well..."

"Brie!" Her Mom cried. "You need to control your anger! Just because someone makes an accurate assumption and says you're a mutant that does not give you the right to snap at them!"

"It was weird," Brie told her parents. "Like, he knew what was going on with me."

"Who, Spider-Man? Well, he does...I don't know what he does in that outfit, but he's around mutants and superhumans a lot. He may have an eye for it."

"Yeah. Well, I don't need help." Brie said. She jumped past her Mom and grabbed an apple. Brie had been trying to become a vegetarian, so that the carnivore in her would diminish, and with it, maybe the wolf part. It was just a thought, just an attempt. She kept her cravings for it unnoticed.

Brie resigned to the isolation of her room, which seemed to make her feel better. _Who knows...maybe I'm a lone wolf!_ Brie laughed as she plopped on her bed. She grabbed her I-Pod and put on Green Day, her favorite band.

Green Day seemed to take over Brie's room. There were posters and framed photos, guitars and anything else Green Day that Brie had seen. The band made her feel better, feel at home. The lead singer, Billie Joe Armstrong, had a voice so pure and distinct that it once gave her chills when she listened to one of their live CD's.

Brie pulled the earplugs from her ears, thinking that she heard something. There it was again! Brie threw her I-Pod on her bed and went to her window. She pulled away the curtains, screamed and fell backwards. "What are you doing here? Stop laughing!" She snapped as the figured outside her window waved. Spider-Man.

She opened the window and allowed him inside. "You followed me to my house?" asked asked in a very irritated tone.

Spider-Man reached around to her shoulder, plucked something off, and put it in her palm. It was a blue, small spider with a red blinking center. "It's a spider-tracer. It can track anything within a certain radius."

"You put a tracer on me?" Brie asked. "Are you nuts?!"

"No. You're the nutty one. I'm just trying to help."

"I didn't ask you to for your help. I'm perfectly fine." Brie told him, one hand on her hip.

"Yeah. And that's why you're changing into an animals when you don't want to."

Brie spun around. "Why do you want to help me?"

"Because you need help! Look, why don't you just tell me about your powers. No harm in that, right?"

Brie debated. What did he want? Why would he help her, when he wasn't getting anything for it? What did he want to know?

Brie sat down on her bed. "You really want to know?"

"Yes." Spider-Man said, crouching on the wall next to her.

Brie hesitated, then said, "Okay, fine. It started about a year ago. Every month I'd change into...well, you know."

"Animals?"

Brie shook her head. "No. Just the wolf. It happened, and this will sound weird, but every full moon. Yeah, I know. Lucky me, huh? Well, everything was normal...ish...every month I'd change, hide in my room--it was a system. But these past few months, not only have I been changing on the standard full moon...but at random times, in daylight, too. And I'm learning to control it...I think. I can change back...I just...I don't know..."

Spider-Man was silent. "An interesting version of a werewolf, huh?"

"There is nothing _interesting _about me!" Brie shouted.

"My friends would disagree."

Brie snarled. "What friends?"

Spider-Man took the plunge. "Have you ever heard of the X-Men?"

"No. No way! I told you I am_ not_ a mutant!" Brie shouted.

Spider-Man jumped from the wall and looked her in the eye. "I know, I know! But you don't know that for _certain!_ Look, they'll be more than happy to help you out, I know they will. You just have to trust me."

Brie eyed him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because," he said. "You deserve answers."

Brie kept a straight face. She sighed, thinking. "What have I got to lose?" Brie said out loud. "But what if its a waste of time? I don't know, Spider-Man."

"I'll give you time to think about it. Press the red button in the center of the spider-tracer when you're ready to talk." He said. And as he opened the window, he turned around and asked, "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Brie." she said.

"Hey, Brie. Spider-Man."

"I know." She smiled. And before he was even halfway down the block Brie had ran downstairs to tell her parents of her visitor. She sounded like an animal as she stampeded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her parents hadn't even known that Spider-Man was in her room. The more Brie thought about going to the X-Men, the more it sounded like a good idea. She had nothing to lose, which was a plus. She could finally figure out what was 'wrong' with her--this whole thing may just be her chance.

"Ma! Dad! Spider-Man was just here!" Brie called as she ran into the kitchen, where her mother was cooking.

"What?"

"Yeah! He--he wants me to go to the X-Men." he tone was more serious now. Brie's mother directed her over to the couch, where they sat with her father.

"Brie," her father said. "Aren't they that mutant group?"

Brie nodded. "Yeah. Spider-Man has friends there. He thinks they may be able to help me."

"I don't know, Brie."

"Ma, look, I'm against it, too. I don't trust the X-Men for a second. But if they could just tell me why I do what I do--then isn't it worth it? I mean, they're like, the only people that could give me answers. Spider-Man really wants me to go."

"Why?" her mother asked.

"He says that I deserve answers. Ma, I know that the X-Men are shady, and I don't really like the idea, but I'm beginning to think that Spider-Man's right. What if they can tell me I'm not a mutant!"

"What if they can tell you that you are?"

Brie's smiled faded. "Well, I'm not. So we don't need to worry about that. Spider-Man gave me this to call him when I'm ready. It's a spider-tracer. He used it to track me down to my home."

"That's not--"

"The point is," Brie interjected, "Is that someone could actually help me. I think I should do it. Spidey will tell me--"

"Spidey isn't the most trustworthy guy, Brie. Have you seen the paper?" her father said, handing her the copy of the _Daily Bugle_ that he had been reading. Brie looked at the headline and tossed it aside. "That paper's one-sided, anyway! Look--I'm going to do it. Yeah." and before her parents could stop her, she took out the spider-tracer and pressed the button.


	4. Getting It All Down

Brie had pressed the blinking red gem in the middle of the spider-tracer and sought the privacy of her room. Spider-Man would most likely come via her window again, anyway. Her parents had discouraged taking such a rash action, and by agreeing to go see these X-People. But Brie thought she that she knew what she was doing.

Spider-Man knocked on her window literally five minutes later. Brie allowed him inside, and commented on his timing.

"You just wanted to press the big red button, didn't 'cha?" Spider-Man laughed.

Brie smiled. "Okay. X-Men. What can they do, exactly? How do I see them?" Her tone of voice clearly showed where she stood on the situation--one foot on each side.

Spider-Man scratched the back of his neck. "Well, it's an academy for mutants. I'm not saying you _are_ one! But that's where you have to go."

_"Enroll?"_

"It depends." Spider-Man said. "Maybe. I dunno. Depends what Professor X says--he's the founded of the school, leader of the X-Men. He's a telepathic genius."

Brie's smile curved downwards. "He's a mutant, too?"

"So is everyone at the school! It's for "gifted youngsters'" Spider-Man quoted the school's former name.

"Where is it?"

"It's located in Westchester. It's really nice, some call it a mansion. And all the people are super nice--except for Logan. Yeah, Logan's bad."

"Logan?" Brie inquired.

"Wolverine. Calls people 'bub' a lot, and drinks a lot of beer. Doesn't know how to use a shower." Spider-Man filled her in. "In any case, I suggest you pack. I'll see if I can contact the X-Men to let you know they're coming."

_"Pack?_ Whoa, Spidey, hold on. This is an overnight trip? How long will I stay?"

Spider-Man shrugged. "No idea. However long it takes, I suppose." He jumped for the window and squeezed his way through. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, around three. Okay?"

"Pick me up? I--uh, okay. Sure. Whatever. Thanks." She said as she watched the figured outside the window disappear. Brie stood there, frozen. She was going to a freaky school for freaky mutants. That's nice. Brie snapped out of her fearful daze and went into her closet, where she found two _American Idiot_ suitcases. Sweating as she packed her things, she placed her clothes in one bag, her posters, electronics, and other things in the other. She was really going through with this. Was she nuts? Her parents would not take the news well. Which, when Brie told them over dinner, they did not.

"You're going to a mutant school? Wicked!" her brother said, stuffing his face.

"Brie, you can't be serious!"

"I don't know! He just sorta blew it all into my face. It's only for a little while, until they help me. I'm not staying there forever, don't you worry, Ma. He's picking me up at three tomorrow."

"Who is?"

"Spider-Man."

"You met Spider-Man?" her brother asked.

"Twerp, where have you been this past, like, hour?" Brie said, taking a sip of some soda. "Anyway, nothing bad is going to happen. I will not let it happen. It's a good opportunity for me, I guess. These X-Men guys seem know what they're doing, at any rate. But I'm still thinking about getting cold feet and telling Spidey 'hell no'. But the X-Men--they can tell me I'm not a mutant, and then I'll be home."

"Are you prepared to accept the fact if they do say you are a mutant?"

"But I'm not," said Brie stubbornly, "so there's no reason to think like that."

"Are you all packed, then?"

Brie nodded.

"This is a bad idea..."

_"Ma!"_

"It is!" Her mother said. "It is! I don't want some freaky mutants caring for my daughter!" She said, slamming her fork on the table. "The doctors said it was _puberty! Puberty! _Oh, God, Brie!"

Brie excused herself from the table after that. She had been feeling dizzy, and went to her room so that her parents didn't have to see her unwillingly transform into a four-legged beast. She held in her painful screams, as not to worry them. That was twice she had changed today. Not good. Brie was too tired to concentrate in order to change back, so she curled up on her bed, hoping her parents wouldn't come in to check on their baby girl and find a wolf there in her place. Brie's head was spinning in a million different directions. She didn't know who to trust, who could help her--but, when it all came down to it, she knew that maybe she needed help. What was really lingering in her mind was the question of why Spider-Man wanted to help. Why was he so interested? Why did he care about her? Brie shrugged it off. Maybe he was just a caring person.Brie was nervous about leaving her home, and she thought about it all that night. Was it a mistake? What if the X-Men were evil, and did bad things to her? She really had no idea what they would do, but in any event she allowed her mind to wander, like a child's before the first day of school. But she was going to allow the X-Men to help her. Because right now they seemed to be the only people who could.


	5. Making An Entrance

Brie had no idea how she was getting there with all her luggage. She stood by the front door, waiting for Spider-Man to show up. She still had five minutes, but it was easier standing by the door than looking at her parents. This was not easy for them, and she knew it. But this was one of those things that she just had to do.

"Brie," her mother said as he hugged her little girl. "You call once a day. No, twice a day!"

"Ma," Brie had warned.

"You don't let those mutants do anything to you."

"Ma!"

"Be safe."

"I will, Ma." Brie sighed, pushing herself free of her mother's arms. There was a knock on the door. Brie opened it, and Spider-Man leaped inside.

"Sorry. I just don't want to stand out there and freak the neighbors out. Oh! You must be Brie's mom." Spider-Man extended a hand. Brie's Mom eyed it, hesitated, and shook it. "Spider-Man. I suppose I should both thank you and yell at you."

Spider-Man smiled under his mask. "The thanking would be new."

Brie smiled, then asked, "So...how am I getting all my stuff there?"

"We're taking a cab."

"What?"

"Okay," Spider-Man clarified, _"You're_ taking the cab. We're meeting some of the X-Men in Central Park West. They'll fly us over to Westchester in their jet."

"Jet?" Her Mother said, worried.

"Wait...you're coming?" Brie cocked her head.

He nodded. "Yeah. I wouldn't just leave you there with complete strangers. I won't stay the entire time, probably, but I'll be there."

Brie gave him a smile that thanked him as she hugged her Mom one last time before she left. "Tell Dad and Twerp I said goodbye, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too, Ma." Brie stepped outside with Spider-Man, who helped put her things in the trunk. The driver's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"I'll meet you there, Brie."

"Thanks, Spidey." she hopped in the car, he shut the door for her, and she watched him swing off into the city.

The cab driver spun around. "You know Spider-Man?"

Brie smiled. "Kinda sorta. Central Park West, please."

The cab took off, and the driver bombarded her with questions about Spider-Man. She simply smiled with "uh-huh"s or "I dunno"s. She was hardly paying attention the driver anyhow. She was about to be flown in a jet to the X-Men mansion with Spider-Man. How was this something a normal teenage girl would do?

Were the X-Men nice? What would they do for her? What if they didn't allow her to stay, what if they didn't help? Then where would she go? And, she thought, what kind of people were they if they had their own jet?

_Maybe this isn't a good idea. It's not too late. Tell the cab driver to take you home. _said her nervous side.

_You'll never know until you try it! Don't tell the driver to stop. _argued her sensible side. _Don't be afraid to try new things, Brie!_

_Psh. These mutants could kill you! Or turn you into one of them!  
_

_If you're not one of them already. _added her sensible side.

Brie batted the thoughts away and decided to try and enjoy the sights. Living in the city, she saw them anyway, but she pretended she was a tourist, and that she had never laid eyes on these magnificent buildings before.

Brie watched as she passed the busy streets of New York City. She saw the place where Electro had held her hostage--right there, on that building. And there's where she had saved Spider-Man from being blown up...there was still scraps of fried metal on the ground, and broken glass.

They passed the_ Daily Bugle _building. Brie had always wondered about that place. She heard the editor wasn't so nice.

"Hey, ah, I know it ain't none of my business, but, eh, how'd you meet the Wallcrawler?" the driver asked as they stopped at a red light.

"You're right. It is none of your business." Brie said. She wasn't about to tell some cabbie about her life's secret.

"Ahight, fair enough." he said. "But, really, not a lotta people know Spida-Man."

"Yes, I am aware of that." Brie said.

"Yeah, but--"

"Can you please just be quiet! I'm not in the mood to talk right now!" she snapped. She was sorry that she had yelled at the man, but she was too busy debating with herself. Brie grumbled, not straying her eyes from looking out the window. Central Park was in view. Thank God.

The cab stopped within minutes, and Brie unpacked her things. She wasn't worried about where she got out--Spider-Man would find her. He seemed to be good at that. But, it did not go without saying, that being a sixteen year old alone in Central Park was kinda scary. You heard all sorts of rumors and stories about this place.

Brie sat on her luggage, scanning for Spider-Man. He would show, right? Of course he would. Otherwise he wouldn't have gone through all that trouble. Sure enough, Brie's worrying was cut short as she saw Spider-Man on the rooftop across from where she stood. She knew he was waiting for the jet--he couldn't just hang out on the street like an average person, now could he?

After exactly three and a half minutes a heavy wind picked up. Brie's hair blew in her face, and she looked up to see what had just casted such a large shadow. _Oh. That must be the jet. These X-Men guys sure do know how to make an entrance._

_**A/N: I wanted to thank Lady Suneidesis**__** for pointing out to me in a review that this story is better suited under an X-Men category rather than Spider-Man. Again, this is a rewrite and I'm just playing around with it. I just wanted to let you all know about the category change before I moved it. Thanks again so much for your reviews!**  
_


	6. Blackbird

Spider-Man landed beside Brie as they watched the X-Jet's engines slow down and stop all together. Brie swallowed, watching a long retractable ramp descend from the open door.

"X-Men?" Brie asked Spider-Man before the mutants exited the jet.

He nodded. "Travel in style."

Three figures walked down the long ramp, each wearing matching battle suits. The first woman was older than the rest, with long silver hair and distinct eyes. The next had reddish hair and she was not as old as the silver-haired woman, but much older than the last to make her way down the ramp. She had bouncy brown curls, and she seemed only a few years older than Brie. They lined up in a row before Spider-Man and Brie, ignorant to the people running away and screaming.

The silver-haired lady extended a hand. "You must be Brie."

Brie hesitated, then shook her hand. "Yes." she managed.

"I am Ororo, otherwise known as Storm. This is Jean Grey"-she motioned towards the redheaded woman-"and this is Kitty Pryde, aka Shadowcat"-she pointed to the young brunette-"and we are members of the X-Men."

Brie nodded, unable to speak. Wow. Mutants. Right in front of her. And she actually touched one! Brie smiled, more excited then nervous, and said, "Right. Uh, thank you for coming."

Jean smiled. "Of course. Here, let me get your bags." She put her fingers to her head, concentrating. Brie watched with wide eyes as he bags of luggage floated in mid air and made their way into the jet. "Woah."

Storm hushed them up the ramp and into the jet. Spider-Man picked his seat next to Brie in the far back. Kitty sat in a bucket seat in the middle, while Storm and Jean piloted the jet. "The Blackbird is an amazing aircraft. It has state-of-the-art technology--some of it not even created by humans." Storm informed them as she flew the jet out of Central Park.

Brie didn't care, really. She was anxious to get to this school that Spider-Man had told her about.

Seeming to read her mind, Jean said: "I'm sure you'll love the Mansion. We've gotten you your own room, and Spider-Man, you are welcomed to the guest room that you stayed in last time."

"Thanks." Spider-Man said.

"Professor Xavier wants to see you right away, Brie." Storm said.

"Professor Xavier?"

Kitty turned around and said: "He's somewhat of a genius. He built the school to help mutants explore and control their abilities. He's also a mutant-rights activist."

"So, how can he help?" Brie asked.

"Professor X knows a lot about genetics and mutations. He's been helping tons of newcomers. Your mutation won't be a problem for him to analyze."

Before Brie could object to the label Kitty had just branded her with by calling her problem a 'mutation', Spider-Man said, "Well, we don't know for sure if Brie is a mutant or not. That's where you guys come in."

"So, what is your mutation?"

Brie snarled, hating the word, but replied: "I have...episodes. At first it happened once a month, and I knew when--it was like a normal routine. But now it happens whenever it wants to."

"What happens?" Kitty asked.

"I--" Brie hesitated, then took the plunge. "I sorta-kinda transform. My body changes. Into...a wolf. At first it happened every...full moon."

"An interesting version of a werewolf, huh? Professor X is gonna love you." Kitty smiled.

Brie didn't understand. It was her biggest secret, and they didn't think much of it. Were people with freaky powers that common among them?

The jet shook violently. Turbulence. Spider-Man shouted, "Hey, Storm! Where'd you get your license to drive this thing?"

Storm turned around quickly and smiled. "What license?"

"Oh, real nice! Start cracking jokes when Brie here is scared to death."

"Oh, and it's okay when you do it?" Kitty barked.

"Of course! Mine are actually funny." Spider-Man replied.

Storm complained about the clouds that rattled the jet. A slight chilly wind flew through the jet, and suddenly, the windows revealed that the clouds were gone. Brie didn't miss a beat. "Okay, who did what?"

"That was Storm. She can control naturally occurring weather. It's kinda cool. She made it snow in July once."

Brie cocked her head. "What can you do?"

Kitty smiled. "I can phase through things and take anything with me. Basically I can turn myself and anything I come in contact with into 'ghosts'."

"Ghosts?"

"That's it in a nutshell." She nodded. "And Jean has similar powers like Professor X. She had telepathic and telekinetic powers."

"So Professor X--"

"Is a high-level telepath. Xavier can read, control and influence human minds." Jean interjected.

Brie was quiet after. She did not want anyone inside her head.

Storm said: "Why don't you just relax, Brie? We're less than a forty minutes from the X-Mansion."

Brie, happy to oblige, looked out of her window. She realized it was her first time on a plane. She was thousands of feet up in the sky with Spider-Man and strangers that she barely trusted. Brie swallowed. _Super._


	7. XMansion

The Blackbird had landed safely and calmly, to Brie's delight. She got of the jet once the door opened, Spider-Man and her floating luggage following her.

The X-Mansion was surrounded by a vast selection of plants that made it seem like a garden from a movie. Brie felt her heart flutter as Spider-Man and Kitty strolled after Storm. Jean smiled. "Welcome to the Mansion. I've sent your bags to your room. Why don't you come with me?"

Brie nodded and followed her. Jean called after Spider-Man, who told something to Kitty before rejoining Brie. "Gee, thanks for sticking by me." she said sarcastically.

Spider-Man didn't answer.

Brie_humph_!ed and entered the Mansion. It was decorated with dark wood and interesting furniture that would've appeared in an antique shop. Jean started down a long, marble-floored corridor. "Professor Xavier is in his study." she said. She closed her eyes, sighed, and remained silent for a long period of time. Brie wondered if she needed help. But she reopened her eyes and nodded. "He'll be down here in a bit."

"How'd you--"

"We are telepaths, remember?"

Brie closed her mouth and waited silently in the hall. She looked around when suddenly a blue man with a tail jumped out of thin air, and started for the kitchen. Brie gasped as he turned around and smiled.

"Y-you're blue." she said without thinking.

The blue tailed man laughed and said to Jean: "New kid?"

Jean nodded. "Brie, this is Kurt, but many call him Nightcrawler."

"He's blue." Brie repeated bluntly.

Nightcrawler's grin grew. He nodded and headed down the hall once again.

Brie looked up at Jean. "He was_ blue!"_ she shouted. "How is that normal?" then, regretting her words, decided that she had said enough. But she had a feeling that Jean didn't take offense to it. After all, she was new to this world and all its inhabitants. But, as she watched the blue man pass by the corridor, she wondered how he went out in public.

"Hey, Jean." a man said as he made his way down the corridor. He wore the same suit that Jean, Kitty, Storm and Nightcrawler did. He also wore a unique band around his eyes. He stopped as he got closer to the group. "Spider-Man? Since when are you a student here?"

"Scott, this is Brie. Spider-Man brought her to us." She turned to Brie. "Scott, this is Brie Taylor. This is Scott, also known as Cyclops. He was the first student recruited by Professor X."

Brie smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Jean, once you're finished with Xavier, Wolverine wanted to see you."

The name rang a bell. "Wolverine?" Brie asked.

Spider-Man coughed. "Believe me, you wanna hold off on meeting him as long as you can."

Scott smiled, seeming to have enjoyed the little quip, and patted Jean's shoulder as he marched on his way.

_Hello, Miss Taylor._ said a voice in her head. She did not recognize the man's soft voice, but she screamed in horror.

"Who's there? Get out of my head! Oh my god!" she shrieked.

Jean couldn't help but giggle. First-timers always had the same reaction.

A man in a wheelchair rolled down towards them. The lights shined off his bald head. He had warm eyes and a welcoming smile. He stopped in front of Brie. She recognized his voice as the one that had just been in her head. "Miss Taylor, lovely to have you here. Thank you, Jean." he said, dismissing her. Jean, reluctant at first, headed down the hall to meet Wolverine.

Professor Xavier shook Brie's hand. "You're friend Spider-Man pulled through. I'm very glad to hear from you, Miss Taylor. Jean briefed me on your situation."

Brie ruffled her brow. "How--" and then she remembered how he had spoken to her mentally, and concluded that was the answer. His contagious smile forced her to follow him down to his study, where he had left to meet with Brie. The room smelled of rich mohogoney , and the walls were lined with bookshelves containing many leather-bound editions. He wheeled himself behind his desk and Brie took a chair.

"Miss Taylor, your mutation strikes me as odd. You say it just started happening once a month, but then progressed?"

Brie, biting her lip to prevent herself from shouting that she was not a mutant, just nodded.

Professor Xavier flipped open a book he had on his desk. "I see. And it was, at first, every full moon?"

"Like I was a werewolf." Brie snapped.

Professor Xavier chuckled as he ignored her for several minutes, flipping through the pages of an old, dusty book. Brie tapped her foot loudly, trying to show that she was growing bored. She finally cleared her throat, sending a clear enough message to the Professor.

"What are you reading?"

_"The Book Of Werewolves _by Sabine Baring-Gould. It's mythology, but it explained a lot to help me better understand your condition."

Brie didn't know where he was going. He continued, "I understand that you are unsure if you are a mutant or not. I apologize, but I can not answer that right away as well. I'll need to study you more, if you don't mind me saying so. Your mutation's habits, its progression, and so on."

"What do you need me to do?" Brie asked.

The Professor rolled himself over to a cabinet, unlocked it with a code, and took out what looked like a very expensive black dog collar. Brie caught on instantly. "Oh, no. No way." she shook her head.

"Miss Taylor, if I may explain?"

"You better if you expect me to wear that."

The Professor laughed. "Of course. I designed this collar especially for you, Miss Taylor." he showed her the tag that had the X-Men symbol that appeared on the battle suits the others wore. "This collar will monitor your behavior habits and all your stats, transmitting them to a machine that will calculate them. It will help me understand your condition much better."

"But there's a catch, isn't there?"

"It would work best if you remained in your...wolf form for a long period of time. Then I could clearly see the different status between your human self and wolf self. Understand?"

Brie groaned. "But, Professor--"

"Please, Brie. Only for a few days."

The shine of his eyes made Brie moan. This man genuinely wanted to help her for no benefit but her own. She should at least give him the chance. Besides, being in her wolf guise wasn't so bad. She could still talk and, if she tried hard enough, walk on two feet.

"Fine. Okay. But I'm having trouble getting myself to change." Brie confessed.

The Professor smiled. "I can help you with that..."


	8. A New Level

Brie trotted down the hallway, feeling like a complete idiot. She wore the collar that Professor Xavier had created just for her. He rolled next to her in his wheelchair.

"Thank you for agreeing to this, Brie."

Brie snarled, baring her white teeth. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

"Quite understandable. Are you hungry? The main kitchen is right down this hall."

Brie's wolf eyes gazed at him. "You're not gonna make me eat out of a bowl on the floor, are you?"

The bald man laughed. "Of course not! We created special dishes."

"What?"

"I'm only kidding. Now, this way, please."

Brie followed the man in the wheelchair, feeling uncomfortable as she saw more mutants. She was a freaking wolf--how on earth could she walk around with any dignity? Oh well, it was only for a few days.

Brie entered the kitchen behind the Professor, and turned to see a tall, bold man at the fridge. His hair was very dark, and he had a lot of it. He wore jeans, a red-checkered flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and cowboy boots. He shut the refrigerator door once he had grabbed a bear. He then looked down at Brie, whose tail was slightly wagging.

His tone was deep and harsh, "When did we get a dog?"

"Logan, this is Brie, one of our new students." Professor Xavier said.

Brie grinned. "Wolverine."

He didn't seem surprised that the wolf could talk. He opened the beer can, took a long sip, and said, "Oh, she speaks. Does she know how to roll over and play dead too?"

Brie gave a low growl on instinct. Then Spider-Man appeared in the kitchen.

"Oh jeez. I see you've met Logan." Spider-Man said, standing next to Brie.

"Charming man." she snarled.

Logan didn't seemed bothered, as he chugged down his beer and left the room. Spider-Man looked down at Brie. "Spiffy collar."

"Yeah? Professor X made it for me. It monitors my vitals or something like that."

The Professor nodded. "I'll be in my study, you two. Brie, when your ready, Spider-Man knows where your room is." he nodded and wheeled himself out of sight.

"So, whaddaya think?"

"I think that Wolverine needs an attitude adjustment."

"No! The school!"

"Oh!" Brie smiled. "It's nice. Really nice. I'm surprised, actually. It's nothing like a normal school."

"Normal? Ha!" Logan said as he walked back to get another beer. "Kid, this place is anything but normal."

"So I've noticed." she said. Wolverine grunted and went off to do whatever the hell people like him did. Brie turned around to face Spider-Man. "I really can't thank you enough, though. I mean--I actually may find out what's happening to me. I still don't know why you helped me."

"Hey, why not? Come on, your room is down here." He motioned for Brie to follow him as they entered the guest wing. Brie was amazed at how many wings there actually was in this place. She jumped when she saw Kitty Pryde jump from the other side of the wall. She flashed a smile at Spider-Man, who continued down to the dorms.

"Our rooms are right next to each other." he said. "We each got our own room. Professor X had yours specially designed." he knocked on the door. Brie, a little embarrassed, asked, "Can you open it?"

"Oh! My bad!" He said, turning the doorknob. Brie entered, her expression indifferent.

There were three Green Day posters on the walls. There was a normal bed, then an over-sized dog bed. She then noticed a doggy-door that led to the hall through the far end of the wall, and also one that allowed her to go outside. "He had those added." Spider-Man said, noticing her interest.

Brie smiled, thanked him, and enjoyed the alone time she was given in her room. A doggy-door? Were they kidding? They were taking this whole wolf-thing to a new level entirely...

_**A/N: Just so you all know, I may not be able to update for a month or two. I am moving and my computer will be in a box on a U-Haul. I am leaving August 28th. I'll try to update, but it seems unlikely. Also, just a reminder--the X-Men is not in my comfort zone. I'm having some trouble with the characters, but all should be well. Thanks for all the support!**_


	9. And Sparks Fly

Brie was not having fun. The collar around her furry neck that Professor X had told her to wear was itching her, and she was tired of walking on all fours. She just wanted to stretch out her back, relax, and be normal. Even if it was for a few minutes.

Where was Spider-Man? Maybe he had something to do, because at the moment she was bored out of her mind. She reluctantly slid through the doggy-door, which she hated to use, and found his room down the hall. He wasn't there, though that wasn't a surprise. He was probably fooling around with that Kitty girl, who he apparently knew very well.

That was when Brie heard a loud crash. It was from far away--from very far away--but she heard it. She ran down the hall, though she did not know the school well at all, to try and find out what happened. She skidded into a wall, crashed as she turned the corner, and ran on, her claws clattering on the marble floor.

"What is it?" she said as she saw some students run towards her.

"Someone's attacked the school!" A boy said. It didn't even phase him that he was speaking to a wolf. Brie ran on, making her way through a throng of petrified mutant students.

She saw Spider-Man and Kitty a little ahead of her as she banked another corner. "Hey, Spider-Man! Wait up!" but he did not hear her. Brie decided that she needed to approach the intruder from a different angle, since they were heading in that way. Brie turned another corner and then made a left, running down the hall parallel to the one Spider-Man and Kitty were in now.

That was when she skidded to a halt.

The man looked her in the eye. He recognized her instantly. "You!" He shouted.

Brie held her ground, hiding her fear.

The man in the yellow-and-green outfit sent sparks her way. They weren't close enough to hit her--they were warning shots. She jumped back and yelped.

Electro smiled. "Oh, I am so gonna enjoy this."

****

**_A/N: I got an update in! Sorry for the wait--it's ver hectic for me at the moment. And I am really sorry it's short--I didn't mean for it to happen. Just kinda-sorta did._**


	10. Conference

Brie barely had a second to think. Electro's flaming eyes narrowed, and he sent a sparking ball of pure electricity down the hall, aimed directly at her. Brie pounced off her hind legs and landed on the wall, then re-bounded with a leap to the other side of the hallway, whizzing right over the electric wave.

Electro snarled.

Brie howled, calling anyone who was nearby. Then, as she watched Electro power-up and prepare for another attack, she jumped.

Smashing through a glass window was not the smartest thing Brie had ever done. But as she landed outside and turned to watch the wall of electric currents that would have fried her to a crisp, she found that she would have gladly taken the bleeding gashes instead. She shook her pelt free of any shards and headed into the bushes where Electro would have a hard time finding her.

But she poked her head out and saw that he was not there. Where was he, what did he want? Well, that was easy--Spider-Man.

Brie took off faster than any human possibly could. She heaved in and out deeply, calling for the Professor. She ran to his study, the only place she could think of where to go, and found the door open. Papers were scattered everywhere, books were in a dissaray on the floor, and the Professor's wheelchair was toppled over behind his desk.

"He's gone, kid." said a deep voice from behind.

Brie jumped around, baring her teeth, and found that the man behind her was no enemy. It was Logan. Wolverine. He was leaning against the door frame, drinking a beer.

"Why would Electro want him?"

"Who knows?"

"Aren't you gonna do anything?"

He crushed his beer in his hand and dropped it. "Course I am."

Brie rushed down the hall with him, asking him a million questions. He simply answered that he didn't know any more than she did. He was going to meet anyone left in the conference room. Spider-Man was apparently battered and bruised, but still there.

Logan flung the door open. They were the last two to arrive. Spider-Man hung over the long table, suspended on two weblines. His costume was torn, and he was bleeding from his right shoulder. Other than that he looked okay. Kitty sat behind him. Jean and Cyclops to her right, and Storm at the head of the table.

"Where's the blue guy?" Brie asked as she plopped herself onto a chair. She positioned herself so that her gray tail hung off one side.

"Nightcrawler is off looking for anyone inside that may be injured or hiding. Let's get down to it, though. We know that Electro stormed the school and took the Professor."

"Why is still the big question here. He is not a usual enemy of the X-Men." Scott added.

Jean nodded. "We think that it has something to do with the events that took place between him and Spider-Man earlier."

"And me too." Brie added. "I was the hostage there, remember?" She said, referring to the scene where Electro had hoisted her on top of a roof, and where she had later saved the injured Spider-Man.

Storm nodded. "Jean has been trying to contact the Professor mentally, though she hasn't had any luck."

"Oh what, you get a busy signal?" Spider-Man asked.

"Spider-Man, this is serious." Kitty said. "The Professor is in a lot of danger."

"Look, Sparky isn't the brightest crayon in the box. He may just be out for revenge."

"Why take it out on the Professor, and not you or Brie?"

That was when a thought flashed through Brie's mind. "He is. Think about it--the Professor is near and dear to all of us. Taking the Professor is like taking the holy grail."

Scott pointed to her. "She may be right. Kitty, I want you to go look at all the footage from the security cameras around the premisis, tell me if we have a possible location."

She nodded, then jumped up and phased through a wall.

"Jean, concentrate on contacting the Professor."

"Working on it." She said, slightly annoyed.

"And Logan--do whatever it is you do."

Wolverine grinned.

Scott then pointed to Brie. "Brie, I need you--"

Brie interjected with a yelp of surprise. She was on her four paws in a second's time.

"What is it? What's wrong?!" Everyone asked.

"It's the Professor--he--he's in my freaking head!"


	11. Priority One

_Brie? Are__ you there?_

"How do I work this thing?!" Brie shouted aloud. The room was quiet as Storm, Scott, Jean, Logan and Spider-Man all waited.

"Think what you're going to say, Brie!" Jean said suddenly. "Are you sure it's him?

_Why can't you talk to Jean? _

_I tired, Brie. But right now I'm being held hostage somewhere and Electro told me to contact you. I doubt that he can tell who I am speaking to, but I rather not risk it._

_Where are you? What does he want? _Brie asked him.

_I am on the school rooftop. Do not all charge up here at once--he's crazy. He wants revenge. He ranted on and on about how he almost had Spider-Man defeated, but then you stopped him. _

_Oh man! I'm sorry, Professor._

"What is it?" Jean asked.

"It's the Professor. He's on the roof! But Electro's nuts and wants revenge on me and Spider-Man. We can't just run up there to save Badly. We need a plan."

_I am going to keep this channel open, Brie. I will keep you updated with Electro, you do the same._

_You got it, Professor! We won't let him do anything! _

"Electro wanted him to talk to me, and he didn't want to risk it." Brie said, answering their questions. "We need a plan, and now. The longer it takes the angrier Electro's gonna be."

Scott grunted. "I don't like this. Why couldn't he talk to Jean?"

Brie was taken back. "Wh-what?"

"Why did he talk to you? I mean, we couldn't hear him."

Before Brie could start getting nasty, Spider-Man did first. "You've got to be kidding me, Scott. The Professor is in trouble and all you can do is point fingers?"

"I don't know..." Storm mumbled.

Another beer can crashed to the floor. Logan's turn to speak. "You all shut your mouths. I don't trust this wolf girl any more than the rest of ya, but the Professor does trust her and I believe her. You know that I'm the last one 'ta make motivational speeches, but the Prof needs us. Now."

Brie huffed. "Exactly. Now, If I head up there and distract Electro--"

"I can come in and work my magic," Spider-Man interjected. "Electro and I have that special love-hate relationship."

"We need Nightcrawler and Kitty on standby. If Nightcrawler can teleport to the roof and save the Professor, or if Kitty could phase through the ceiling, that would be best. Storm, we could use you to make the weather on our side."

"Roger."

"Okay, people. Let's do this thing."

As they filed out of the room Brie felt unwanted. They didn't trust her, after all that? Why had Spider-Man even brought her along then? Brie shook the thoughts from her head. Save the Professor. That was priority one.


	12. Rescue Mission

Everyone understood what needed to be done. All they needed to do now was to do it right.

From security cameras they could see Electro standing on the roof with the immobile Professor beside him. Brie snarled in her wolf-guise and prepared herself. If everything went to plan, she would distract Electro while Spider-Man saved the Professor. Spider-Man was faster on his weblines and it'd make the rescue easier.

Brie was led to the access stairs. Okay, this was it. Time to show them what she could do. This would be _quick._ Spider-Man was going to come in as soon as Electro's back was turned.

Brie opened the door. Electro turned around. They eyed each other.

"Let him go."

"Yeah right. Come on, time for some payback! I am so gonna enjoy this!" Sparks were flying from his gloved hands.

"I'm warning you. Let the Professor go."

Electro shot a wave of electricity her way. She rolled down, felt the blast fly over his furry body, and started running in for a kick to his legs. Electro jumped up, missing the blow, and cried out.

It was then that Nightcrawler teleported onto the roof. He went for the Professor, but missed as a bolt of electricity blocked his path.

"HEY!" He had spotted Spider-Man coming in. With one, quick motion he sent a bolt flying towards him. And then another. And then another. Brie watched as Spider-Man's body convulsed in mid-swing. She gaped and watched, as did Electro. Tears came to her eyes as she watched her friend in so much pain. But she remembered the Professor. She remembered the plan.

Electro had heard her running, and he had aimed low to hit the wolf right in the chest. But Brie morphed, her human legs leaping over the crouching Electro. She landed, gave Electro a roundhouse kick to the hip, and grabbed the Professor lying on the roof by the scruff of the neck. She dragged him off the side of the building, and they both landed in the brush.

_A/N:a little short, sorry! I've been so busy with the start of school and such, but I won't abandon my story!_


	13. Aftermath

"Professor!"

Nightcrawler appeared from thin air. The human Brie screamed as the blue dude grabbed the Professor lying beside her, closed his eyes, and vanished again, this time with the Professor. Brie smiled, relieved that the Professor was safe. But she remembered Spider-Man, and she remembered everything else.

Brie crawled around in the bushes, afraid that Electro would spot her if she stood. She kept her eyes out for Spider-Man's bright colors, but she could not find him. She felt the dirt pack itself onto her skin, and she felt her bruises bruise even more so. She tasted her own blood and could only imagine how many scrapes and cuts she had obtained from the fall. Suddenly she heard cackling, and she looked up. Electro stood right in front of her.

But wait. His back was turned. He wasn't looking at her...he was looking at something else, something before him. Brie titled her head and looked between Electro's legs. Oh God. _Spider-Man._

Spider-Man's body seemed to be smoking. Parts of his costume was burned and fried. He was breathing, but very slowly and heavily, as his chest heaved up and down in desperate gasps. As he lay there it seemed that he was taking his last deep breaths, and preparing for death.

"Oh, no jokes now, Spider-Man?"

Spider-Man didn't answer. A wise choice, even if he could have managed words. Brie saw his body convulse. The pain he must have been!

"I want you to know, Spider-Man, that the blast I hit you with was purposely not meant to kill you. Because," he Electro ranted, "I wanted to enjoy it. And oh, am I gonna enjoy it."

His hand sparked. Brie's eyes widened. She acted on instinct.

Electro cried out in shock as Brie tackled him to the ground. At once the electric currents in Electro's body transfered into hers, and she started seizing with the volts. She shook, she felt like she would explode, and collapsed on the ground. Her eyes closed and did not reopen for some time after.


	14. Alive and Well

Brie woke up in a very uncomfortable position. She felt something poking her back, and her arm was completely bent out of shape. Broken? She moved it and screamed out in pain. Yeah, it was broken.

She tried to remember what had happened, and the events of the past twenty-four hours rushed back into her mind. She got up slowly, realizing then that she was in her human form, and that she was in a bush.

Where was everyone? How did they all just leave her there?

Brie scratched her back and walked out of the shrubbery, along the outside of the manor. Where was Spider-Man? Was he alright? And the Professor? And everyone else?

Brie found a patio at last and decided to enter that way. She walked up on the cement, which was surrounded by a beautiful disarray of flowers and trees and a fountain, and opened the door. As soon as she did, an alarm sounded. She really wasn't bothered by it, since she was supposed to be there. But someone came rushing down the hall. It was Logan.

He seemed surprised to see her. "You!"

"Yeah, me!" Brie mocked. "What's going on?"

He stood and looked at her in amazement. "We thought you were dead."

"Dead?"

"Yeah. Incinerated by Electro."

"Oh. That's a pleasant thought. No, I just woke up in a bush. How long have I been 'missing'?" she asked.

"Two days."

"What?! Two days!? Are you kidding me? Jesus, some search and rescue team you guys are. Did you even look?"

Logan rushed her into the hospital wing where they treated her several minor injuries that had already begun to get infected. Jean was the one to help her, and she was very happy to see her. Brie sat up on the table while her cuts and scrapes were cleaned and bandaged.

"The Professor is fine, Brie." She replied. "And Spider-Man is on bed rest in his room."

"Can I see him?" Brie asked, wincing from pain as the alcohol cleaned her wound.

Jean nodded. "Certainly. He hasn't come out of his room since he heard you were gone. He thinks you were dead."

Brie nodded. "So I've been told."

They walked her down to Spider-Man's room. Jean knocked, and there was no answer from the other side of the wooden door. Finally Brie knocked, waiting. "Spider-Man. Come out. It's me."

The door flew off its hinges.

Brie was embraced in a such a hug that could only come from the strength of a superhero.

"I thought you were dead!" he told her, letting her go at last.

"Are you okay? What happened--Electro--"

"Electro's in custody. The Professor's in his study, and I'm fine--happy to see you up and breathing again."

"I should go see him." Brie said. "The Professor. Does he know I'm alive yet?"

_Oh, yes I do, Brie._

"Professor! You gotta stop doing that. It doesn't even freak me out anymore."

_Glad to hear it. Would you come by to see me? We've got matters to discuss. Concerning your 'mutation'._

"Okay. I'll be right down, baldy."

_What?_

"Nothing!" she said quickly, and started down to the study.

_A/N: sorry for the short entry, I just didn't want to cram anything else in here. I've got something in mind, dontcha worry. Thanks to everyone who's reading this: reviewing or not._


	15. More Than A Theory

"Knock knock."

"Ah, Brie. Come in, please. When Jean told me you were alive I was ecstatic."

"How'd she--oh right." Brie said, taking a seat and remembering she was in a mansion full of mutants. She crossed her legs, happy to see the Professor healthy and safe.

"So, Brie, I am sorry to cut right down to business, but I have made an--eh--discovery."

"About?"

"Your 'mutation'."

"Oh, right!" Brie said. She felt so silly--with all the events and danger that had come up, she had forgotten all about the reason why she had come in the first place! "I'm eager to hear it."

"I bet you are. Now, this may sound...odd, Brie. But I have concluded that you are, indeed, not a mutant."

"Really?" Brie didn't know how she felt. She was relived, of course, but also confused--if she was not a mutant, then what was she?

"Do not look so dumbfounded, Brie, I will, of course, explain."

You'd better, Brie thought impatiently.

_I heard that._

"Oh. My bad."

"Let me continue. As you may have forgotten, I have been tracking your vitals with that collar I placed around your neck. You still have it on."

Brie nodded. She had forgotten. A teenage girl wearing a collar. Awkward.

"It's been working literally the entire time since I have put it on you. It has shown me your vitals during normal stress modes, like the present, and during your peak performance, when Electro attacked. See--I have your status, both human and not, from both scenarios. I have compared them, and I have made a very educated guess."

"An educated guess? Like, a hypothesis?" Brie said, remembering science class.

"More of a theory, actually. See...Brie, your DNA is very odd, and your RNA is even odder...your human DNA shows signs of wolf DNA, and vice versa. So, no matter what form you are in, you have a little bit of the other in you. Following?"

"Sorta."

The Professor smiled from behind his desk. "Now, the DNA is not mutated. It is literally mixed between human and wolf. And, after a lot of studying, researching, reading, and Wikipedia--"

"You got your answers from Wikipedia?!" Brie snapped.

"That was a joke, dear. But let me get down to it." He handed Brie a copy of _The Book Of Werewolves _by Sabine Baring-Gould. The book he had been reading days before.

"Brie, you are not a mutant because you are not a human. You are a part of mythology. A werewolf."

"You're joking, right?"

"Not at all, I'm afraid. Brie, the first thing that points to this is the fact that your transformations only began during a full moon. And then, I recall, you said you could not control the changes. It's because the wolf part of you is...taking over."

"Taking over?" Brie asked. Her expression had not changed.

He nodded. "Brie, if I'm right...and I hope I am not, then your wolf part of you wants full control of your body, and your human side is just giving up, slowly but surely."

"So...I'm a werewolf. Soon to be normal, actual wolf."

"Yes."

"This is bullshit."

"Brie--"

She threw the book at him. "Are you kidding me!? I can't be a werewolf--these things don't even exist! This is a joke!" She was furious.

"I'd agree with you, Brie. But, have you ever heard of John Jameson? He was a manwolf as well. And--"

"I don't care! This is crazy! Crazy!"

Brie ran out of the room and down the hall, tears filling her eyes. She didn't believe it, and she didn't want to. She made her way past Spider-Man, past Logan, past various other mutants, to her room, where she locked herself and refused to come out.


	16. More Than Anything

Brie's wails of inner anguish and confusion had limited themselves to a softer, sadder cry and sniffle. Brie's tear-stained face was buried in her arms as she sat on her bed and did not move.

Many people had knocked on her door to answer, but she had not replied.

How could this be real? How could it happen to her? How could she_ allow_ it to happen?

Suddenly an unclear image swept across her room, coming through the wall. Kitty Pryde appeared, smiling innocently. "Sorry. Locked doors aren't really a problem for me."

Brie didn't mind Kitty there, but she was confused as to why she had come. They weren't exactly close friends, and Brie didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"You've been locked in here for hours. The Professor asked me to check on you."

"Tell the Professor to mind his own business."

"Brie..." Kitty sat beside her on the bed. "Brie, change is hard, I know. But maybe it's not all that bad."

"How can you say that? I'm not going to be human anymore, according to the Professor."

"Well, you'll be like us." Kitty said.

"No, I'll be _worse_ than you. I'm like, mythology or whatever! I'm not even remotely close to mutant humans."

Kitty smiled. "You can always stay here, Brie."

"Oh, you won't put me in a zoo?"

"Brie!" She laughed. Brie laughed too, realizing what Kitty just said. They would accept her here. Brie nodded and thanked her. She said that she would come out when she was ready.

Kitty nudged her. "Come on, come out with me now. Please?"

"Alright. But I want to see the Professor. I need to ask him something."

"Totally."

Brie and Kitty walked out, heading down the hall towards the study. The route was being fixed from Electro's attack, and broken glass still glittered up the floor.

Once they reached the study, Brie didn't bother knocking. His face showed his concern. "Brie. Hello."

"I'm fine, but let me ask you something. How much time do I have?"

"Ah. Well, it really depends on how well it progresses. But, I must ask you a question, Brie. Will you stay here, at the mansion, or will you return home."

Brie had thought about this earlier. "May I call my parents?"

"Of course, take all the time you need."

Brie traveled down the hall back to her room and called up her house. Her mother picked up, and she was ecstatic.

"I haven't spoken to you in such a long time! Are you okay? What have they done to you?" 

Brie explained the past few days in great detail, all leading up to the main point: that she would not be human much longer.

Her mother was in tears. "What are they doing to you?!"

"No, mom, they're helping me. And...and I want to stay here, mom."

"But Brie--"

"No, mom...I fit in here. They've been monitoring me, they've been helping me, they understand what's happening to me. It's safer for me here."

"But that Electro man--"

"Was stopped, because I live in a mansion with a zillion other superhero people. I'm sorry if you don't approve mom. I miss you."

"I miss you too Brie. Stay safe."

"I'll try. Tell everyone hi, okay?"

"O-okay. Brie...are you sure about this?" 

Brie touched the collar still around the neck. "More than anything."


	17. The End

The news of the newest member of the X-Men spread throughout the school. Spider-Man was exceptionally pleased. When he saw Brie walk out of the study he ran to hug her. "Brie!" he said. "You're staying? I thought you didn't want to be a mutant."

"I'm not a mutant." Brie said. "But baldy knows about my...whatever you want to call it. Mutation? Yeah. Well, if I stay here, he may be able to help me."

"I'm really happy for you, Brie."

"You'll stop by every once and a while, right?"

Spider-Man nodded. "I'll try to. When I'm not busy saving the world."

"Oh, so it's the world now? What about New York City, not big enough for 'ya?" she laughed.

Spider-Man smiled, hugged her again, and told her he better be off. Brie nodded.

At the end of the day, Brie was smiling. She finally figured out what was wrong with her, even if it was something that could not be helped. So she'd enjoy her last few breaths as a human, but, really, all she cared about was that she knew she was home.

_**A/N: sorry for the short/sudden ending. Thanks you guys, for keeping up with it. It means a lot!**_


End file.
